Talk:Sesshōmaru
I fixed this page up as best as I could. I recommend that all of Inuyasha wikia's articles should look like Sesshomaru's current article. For God's sake, to have Narutopedia and Bleach wikia's head admins working here and this wikia looks the way it does, I'm appalled. We really need to get this place organized neatly. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 08:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I gave him a more presentable infobox, with well organized information. I'll try to do the same for the other characters on this wiki as well. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) No redirect from "Sesshoumaru"? It's a common spelling and I was rather annoyed that I had to respell the name twice to figure out how to find Sesshoumaru on the wiki. Tokijin Why in the weapons section of sesshomaru's article doesn't appear a reference on tokijin? Even if he lost the blade in battle it should be accounted for. It was his signature sword for most of the series.Neji uchiha 20:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Power Should we add the power that Sesshomaru exhibits in the second ending, he is seen travelling in space. I've got an image of it. what do you think. --Shibby11 01:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Mention You didn't to mention in his abilities that he can use his tail, the fluff, as a weapon. He's been seen once with his tail around someone's neck. Dog form Article says that "He has taken on this form at least almost twice during the anime, the second time being when he was ambushed by a band of priests and shows off a burst of transformation to ward off a purifying incantation." First one would be when he fights InuYasha at the begining of the series. In the Final Act he does that two more times. When he meets his mother (episode 9), and when fighting Magatsuhi (episode 17). In total, that would be at least four times. Roshimi 12:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I think they are mostly talking about the times when he really transformed into his true dog form. The time when he was ambushed by a band of priests doesn't count because he just released a huge amount of Yokai energy he didn't transform. RinxXxSessh 02:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Future Since Sesshomaru is immortal and all that jazz, wouldn't that mean he is alive somewhere in Kagome's time?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 11:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC)'' the article says that he saved three humans in his life including rin and kagome but didnt he also save sango and miroku from that poison user of the band of seven A lot of this doesn't make any sense There are multiple spelling errors that cause this to be unfixable for me, like in the Relationships. I don't understand what some of the words and sentences should be, so it would be nice if somebody could... decode this.Byakuphegor 00:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Family Do you think Kagome should be put in relationship part in Sessy family becasue she married his brother Inuyasha.Tyraj 21:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, as Sesshōmaru's sister-in-law. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 22:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) How about Sango? --'Ruof' 10:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :If it was the case, Sango should exclude from this family list. She had nothing relationship with Sesshomaru except in the Final Act. For some reason, some of the InuYasha fans love to put Sango and Sesshomaru as in relationship state, in reality there's nothing happened between them. 05:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Eat what does sessy eat before he met Rin did sessy ever eat humans or was he like his father and did not eat them also was his mother joking about him planing to eat the kids.Tyraj 06:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sessy's mother Do you think Sessy has a great or good relationship with his mother like Inuyasha and his mother do?Tyraj (talk) 08:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe. Btw, please use our forum for such discussions. Thank you. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 14:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Edit' You should not put sessy saveing Rin and all that stuff not in his personality box you put that in his gowing compasstion box and to put his cloth and appearance in deffiecne head line I mean come on organizats and no one here even fix itbut me. Weaknesses Could someone help me move the linked image of Sesshoumaru's bleeding mokomoko to the site? Say What? There are some people on the internet saying its a New drama CD has Sesshoumaru talking about proposing to Rin is that true? because I looked and can't found it. You would need to go to the Sesshomaru/Rin Talk blog on this webpage to be able to access the link. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soshosaur/Sesshomaru_and_Rin?s=wl#WikiaArticleComments RinxXxSessh (talk) 09:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Names Lord of the western lands, son of the Inu no Taisho him self, And fan-girls call him Sessy ,Shessy ,and Fluffy. '' SHOW SOME RESPECT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!'' :This is not what talk pages are meant for. --Lenalia Row 朗湾 18:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sesshōmaru's Name Translation Since (in the trivia section) Rumiko Takahashi herself has said that "Sesshōmaru" should be translated as "killing perfection", would anyone be opposed to changing his translation at the start of this article? Fri0702 (talk) 23:48, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, while Rumiko Takahashi is the penultimate source for InuYasha canon, she is not an authoritative source when it comes to the translation of Japanese into English. As the meaning of kanji in character names is not an issue of canon, but one of language, her opinion is worthy of note, but not definitive. 00:20, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Official Confession/Proposal of Sesshomaru for Rin What about the official confession in the drama cd ? http://inu-drama.tumblr.com/post/58949976307/asatte 19:42, January 20, 2017 (UTC) The height of Sesshomaru is not 174cm, but 190cm i The height of Sesshomaru is not 174cm, but 190cm is right. Inuyasha art was the criterion of heigh first, but it was at least 10cm more than 180cm koga and at least 20cm more than kikyo which is 169cm. Please fix.